


Acceptance

by ritsuikun



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuikun/pseuds/ritsuikun
Summary: Hiyoko comes to terms with her feelings.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> hi um sorry if this is bad but it’s mahiyoko so it’s ok

Hiyoko had only one thought: Cuddling.

"Mahiru! Let's cuddle!", Hiyoko's voice echoed through the apartment they shared. They had decided to move in together after highschool. Their relationship was more or less platonic, but both had some special feelings for one another.

"Hiyoko, I have to go to a shoot soon. We can cuddle later, okay?", the redhead explained.

"Aww... you promise?"

"Yeah, and you know I always keep my promises.", Mahiru chuckled and Hiyoko started to giggle. Hiyoko couldn't help but notice how... stunning the redhead looked when she laughed. The blonde had realized she was staring and looked away, blushing.

Mahiru glanced over at the clock. Her shoot was at 12:30, it was currently 12:10. The photographer didn't want to be late. She was a very punctual person.

"Oh, I better get going! Bye Hiyoko! Lock the door for me, kay?", Mahiru called out as she walked out the door. Hiyoko stepped over to lock the door as she was asked. She fumbled to turn the knob that locks the door, and stood there, frozen. A very important question just popped up in Hiyoko's head.

"Do I love Mahiru?"

This question made her heart skip a beat. The traditional dancer never considered this, though it was a possibility. Hiyoko always passed off her blushes and affectionate reactions to Mahiru as "platonic", and she may have just been lying to herself this whole time.

Hiyoko decided to strut over to the couch and flip through the TV channels to distract herself from her thoughts. She stumbled upon a romance drama that looked interesting. The blonde began watching.

"How do I know if I... really do.. love him?"

Hiyoko almost jumped. This was the exact same situation she was in. A girl, possibly fawning over a boy (or in this case a girl), and needing advice to know if they really do love them.

"Hmm... well... you can't stop staring at them, you miss them when you're apart, you want them to be happy, and they're the best part of your day. That's really all the advice I can give."

The blonde's eyes widened. She... really did love Mahiru. The sound of chattering voices in the background filled Hiyoko's head along with thoughts of Mahiru. She had to accept it, but it's not like she had a say on that.

"Guess I really do love her."


End file.
